Tactics
HIGH ELVES: Try to make solid formations so overwhelming enemies like Moria goblins can't break though you lines. It is very important to hold your lines, or else you will probably loose if you are outnumbered. Use your archers to your advantage, max out on points for archers. Try to flank your enemy with arrows for an offensive strategy. For a defensive strategy, hold your lines and fire with archers. WOOD ELVES: Wood elves require totally different strategies then high elves. The only things they have in common are that they are elves, and have good archers. For an offensive strategy, out flank your enemies with archers just like the high elves. For a defensive strategy you will need to rely more on tricky traps, rather then holding your lines. Wood elves don't have a great defense value, so you must use traps to surprise your enemy. Remember always use archers to fire at the charging enemy. DWARVES: Dwarves are a hard race to play as. You probably won't have a lot of bowmen and that is a big disadvantage. So if you have dwarves try to put as many bowmen as you can in your army because they lack long-range weaponry. If you play as dwarves, you'll probably be playing a horde of Moria Goblins. For an offensive strategy charge in any solid formation and rely on your defense, or hit their weak points. But if you can’t do this then just charge and rely on your defense level to help you. For a defensive strategy you must hold your lines. If the enemy breaks through your lines then you are truly domed to defeat. MORA GOBBLINS: Moria goblins are a beginner race. They are easy to field, and you don't need to think or rely on formations that much. Just field them in any way and charge. Try to eliminate all weak points in your positioning on the field. Moria goblins don't need archers but they are a good assurance. For a defensive strategy (which would be odd to play) try to keep your lines tight and have rows of goblins because a lot of them will probably get picked off. If you play as goblins, expect to have many casualties. You may also want to field a few trolls if you ant a strong unit to depend on. EASTERLINGS: These troops are cheap in points and are heavily armored. For a defensive strategy keep them tight together and have spearmen supporting line behind. Try to not get your lines broken. If your lines do become broken, you better close them fast or else you will die. For an offensive strategy you should charge in your defensive line up, and maybe try to out flank your enemies. This way you use your spearmen wisely. The only problem with Easterlings is that they don't have long ranged weapons. ARMY OF THE DEAD: Though army is not likely going to be played, there are ways you can use them. For a defensive strategy keep tight lines so no enemy will break in. For an offensive, simply charge at the weak points of an army. I would use the king of the dead in this army because he is a strong unit and good for charging. Like the Easterlings they don't have any long ranged weapons, which is a shame. URUK-HAI: Uruk-hai are very strong units and come in handy a lot. They are expensive to field but well worth it. For a defensive strategy put swordsmen in the front lines followed pike men. The pike men will support your swordsmen well. Keep another row of swordsmen behind the pike men just in case. This will often prove effective versus cavalry models such as riders of Rohan. For a offensive strategy charge with your defensive lines. I find this works really well because of the pike support. Try to field a lot of crossbowmen because their bows have a high strength level. They are will worth it even though they cannot volley. You can also use cavalry like Wargs in this army. ORCS: Orcs are just like Moria goblins, only a bit better. Field them in basic formations; just remember the basics about archers and spears. Orcs can also be mixed with many armies like Mordor Uruk-hai and Easterlings. Orc armies can also include wargs. Good heroes for an orc army are Shagrat, Gorbak, and Grishnakh. They are good strong heroes, and they have a cheap points cost. GONDOR: Much like the Easterlings use Warriors of Minas Tirith in tight formations with spears supporting. The only different thing is that you can use bows. Put a row of archers about 6 inches behind to volley and fire arrows. Charge in your defensive lines, but you may want to be creative and use flanks with them like me. You may also want to consider using knights of minas Tirith. They are well-armored and about 5-10 help a lot, especially on flanks. Good cheap heroes like Pippin and Faramir are also a pretty good edition to your army. For 2nd age Gondorians, keep a tight defensive position. For offensive you'll need a hero to charge with them, because they can't do it by themselves. ROHAN: This is my specialty. Use Riders of Rohan as a hit and run force. Charge throws spears attack then retreat. The good thing is bowmen don't even need to fight they can just fire their bows. You might want to use warriors of Rohan for backup troops for the riders. Fir defensive keep your cavalry in front and your warriors behind. Use flanks a lot for riders. You'll find this tactic good and easy to use. Good cheap heroes for Rohan are Gamling, Merry, and Eowyn. They are really good for their pints cost. SIEGE EQUPIMENT: Siege equipment is also good to use. Put it near the back, but so you can still reach your enemies with it. These are good for mega battles but not in small ones. If you want to stop siege equipment, make a volley team and kill the crew. Or flank it with cavalry. Or just fire with your siege equipment. Those are the basics enjoy! Info From Free Webs